The popularity of dart games has been evident, among people from all walks of life, throughout history. For example, dartboards have become a mainstay of pubs and home living rooms, but the tedious task of scoring darts manually has noticeably lessened the interest in this game. On this basis, inventors have tried to design electronic scoring dartboards that would automatically score, add up and display points for the players to increase interest and the entertainment aspect of the game.
The subsequent inventions proved to be unfeasible for mass production because of its use of a spring-blade for conductivity. The use of this type of conductor also caused inaccuracy of point scoring due to the poor conductivity of the spring-blades.
To eliminate these flaws in the design of the circuitry, this inventor continued research and the redesigning of the device, and only after years of work and research, he manage to complete a redesigned electronic scoring device.
This invention is the new conductor circuitry for an Electronic Scoring Dartboard. On the interior of the front board are knobs that are separated from the back circuit board with a buffer-ring.
When the dart is thrown on the board, the knob comes into contact with the circuit board and transmits a signal which is "read" by the device and the points are displayed. This method improves sensitivity and accuracy of scoring.